


Tiger Among the Flowers

by emeraldonyxdragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Figure skater!Yuri, Flowershop Owner!Otabek, Gen, I can't think of anything else, I'm starting small and will work my way up haha, If You Squint - Freeform, JJ (mentioned), M/M, Yakov (mentioned) - Freeform, Yuuri and Isabella are also name dropped but that's it, also includes:, featuring Angry!Yuri, otayuri - Freeform, sappiest title is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldonyxdragon/pseuds/emeraldonyxdragon
Summary: Otayuri Flowershop!AU. Based off Tumblr prompt: "Give me the cute flower shop au where Yurio goes on and asks for a bouquet that says “Fuck You” (for Victuuri) from flowershop owner Otabek" from sapphiresoulmate. Tweaked the prompt a bit to serve my purposes, but that's the gist of it. The flower meanings and bouquet idea taken from Tumblr's koscheiis, a million thanks!





	

Yuri clutched the prettily embossed invitation. It was made of thick, cream colored parchment, and gold lettering spelled out its intentions. He was mildly in shock. Really? They sent him a wedding invitation? 

JJ was out of his mind; no way was Yuri going to attend that pompous jerkwad’s wedding! He threw the invitation into the trash, where it belonged. No offense to-wait, no, a lot of offense actually, to both JJ and Isabella. What kind of woman would willingly agree to spend even more time with that narcissistic skater? It was beyond Yuri’s understanding.

Spinning on his heel in his St. Petersburg apartment, Yuri threw the invitation like a frisbee, aiming for the trash bin in the kitchen. The thick paper bounced off the wall and onto the tile right in front of the trash can.

“Dammit!” Yuri cursed and stood up from his small couch, “Even his stupid invitations piss me off.” He picked up the invitation from the floor but his phone pinged with a message notification before he could properly trash the card. Frowning, Yuri pulled out his phone and clicked on the message icon. It was from Victor.

Old Man: Yuri!!!!! ヽ(o♡o)/

That was Victor’s first message. How informative. The ‘Old Man is typing…’ notification flashed but Yuri managed to send off a quick reply before Victor’s second message came through.

Yuri: Save those stupid emojis for your husband. I’m pretty sure he’s the only one who cares

Old Man: Have you received the invite yet? Are you going to go?

Old Man: That’s mean Yuri! 

Yuri: 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

Yuri: What do you think Victor? Of course not I hate his guts!

Old Man: But you can’t just throw the invite into the trash!

Yuri glared at his phone and his typing became faster and more furious.

Yuri: y teh hell can i not? 

Yuri added a picture of him holding the invite above his troublesome trashbin. Victor’s response was predictably quick.

Old Man: Yuri! Nooooooo he invited everyone, the least you could do is send them a bouquet of flowers or something and tell them you can’t go!

Yuri: y should i bother i dont care

Old Man: Well, for one thing, Yakov wouldn’t approve would he?

Yuri paused, his thumbs poised to reply. Fuck, that was a problem. Yakov would insist on some sort of reply, just for politeness’ sake. But if Yuri didn’t send a reply, then Yakov would on Yuri’s behalf. Then, meddlesome Yakov would punish him for making him go through all that trouble, probably by endlessly practicing the footwork for his free skate instead of the quads like he wanted. Fuck. Yuri understands the importance of ice dancing in his programs but a day without practicing jumps could barely even be called practice. No way would he inflict that on himself if he could avoid it.

Yuri: I hate it when youre right go away victor

Old Man: ……..(((((￢￣▽￣)￢ I’m so happy you listened to me!!!!!

Yuri pressed another button. A notification appeared on the screen. ‘Are you sure you want to block Old Man?’

‘Yes’

Yuri angrily tossed the card onto the kitchen table. It spun a few times and slid off the tabletop.

“Argh! Fuck it, I’ll pick it up later.”

A quick google search later found Yuri standing in front of a small shop a few blocks from his apartment. It was very strange that he happened to find a shop selling flowers when he needed a bouquet so close to his apartment. Ugh, it seemed like even fate wanted him to get those stupid flowers. Pulling on his hood to cover more of his face, Yuri peered up at the faded lettering of the storefront. It simply read, “Altin’s Flowers” in a curly script with a flower at the end. Pushing open the glass door which chimed with an annoyingly cheerful bell, Yuri ignored all the flora on display and marched right up to the counter, skirting around a few flower-filled buckets on the floor.

On the way to the shop, Yuri had come up with the best idea:

Looking the young, attractive shopkeeper in the eye, Yuri, only slightly distracted by the hot man in an apron, spoke: “How do I say fuck you in flower?”

The shopkeep, his nametag reading Otabek, blinked, his widened eyes the only reaction to Yuri’s request. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Yuri just now registering the dark hair styled in an undercut and the few glimpses of dark tattoos barely visible past the sleeves of the black t-shirt he was wearing. A little distracted, Yuri fought to contain his rising blush and just had to remind himself of why he was there to become angry all over again.

“So?” Yuri insisted, “can you help me or not?”

“Of course,” Otabek replied smoothly as he walked around the counter to the displays of flowers. “It’s not everyday that a customer asks for a ‘fuck you’ bouquet.” A corner of his mouth quirks upward in a barely-noticeable smirk that Yuri fails to notice. He deftly chooses some yellow carnations and picks a few orange lilies and heads back to his counter. Setting down the carnations and the lilies, he walked to the back of the store and soon disappeared behind rows of pots and tissue paper.

Yuri waited a bit, then couldn’t hold himself back. He shouted towards the back of the store, “Aren’t you even going to ask me why?”

Otabek reappeared, in his arms foxglove, meadowsweet, and geraniums, which he also lined up on the counter. He met Yuri’s eyes and dryly replied, “I think you’re going to tell me anyway.”

Yuri huffed and crosses his arms. “Fine, maybe I won’t tell you then.”

Otabek began assembling the bouquet, arranging the meadowsweet and carnations strategically to emphasize the bright colors of the foxglove, lilies, and geraniums. He snuck a glance to the fiery blond in front of him who was fairly vibrating with the tension of holding in his explanation. His customer was really quite cute; Otabek decided to indulge him.

Otabek cleared his throat. “It actually might be useful for me to know the circumstances regarding this bouquet; in case I need more flowers.” He gave Yuri an inquisitive look and pointed at each of the chosen flowers in turn. “The foxglove means insincerity, meadowsweet is uselessness, geraniums stupidity, orange lilies hatred, and yellow carnations mean disappointment.”

“That means fuck you in flower?”

“Yes”

“Oh. Thanks.” Yuri leaned his elbows on the counter and began to explain. “So basically, I got invited to a wedding.”

Otabek wanted to interrupt with, ‘aren’t weddings usually a happy thing?’ but let Yuri continue.

“I don’t even know why I was invited; I hate this guy’s guts. I think he did it either out of politeness or because he knows it will piss me off.” Yuri slammed his phone on the counter, the anger returning full force. “I hate this guy and don’t give a shit about his stupid wedding.”

“Then why are you sending flowers to them?” Otabek interjected, holding up the half-finished bouquet questioningly.

“It’s all my coach’s fault.”

“Coach?”

“I’m a figure skater; the Ice Tiger of Russia!” Yuri declared proudly, ready to defend when Otabek didn’t take him seriously. But Otabek surprised him. He only nodded seriously and sincerely, believing him at his word. Yuri stumbled over his next words, recovering quickly.

“S-so anyway, my coach, Yakov, he’s a good coach but very annoying, he would force me to do some sort of inane punishment if I didn’t send the stupid couple some flowers. All in the name of keeping up appearances. Everybody knows that I hate JJ’s guts but whatever.” He idly spun his phone on the counter and looked back at Otabek, who opened his mouth to speak.

“Why do you hate this JJ guy?” Otabek asked, tying the stems together and setting them aside. He pulled out clear and colored sheets to wrap the flowers in and continued his work.

“Why do I hate JJ? His whole existence just pisses me off! He’s arrogant and narcissistic, he wrote his own song a while back, for his own program and called it King JJ or some shit. He’s ridiculous and I want to punch him in the face.” Yuri finished angrily.

“I see” replied Otabek. “So your coach told you that you had to send this bouquet and that’s why you’re here, then?”

“Well yes, wait a minute! Fucking Victor, this is all Victor’s fault!”

Otabek raised an eyebrow, barely noticeable and said, “Victor? Is he also related to this JJ?”

Yuri physically recoiled, “Ew, no! Besides, Victor’s married to katsudon. No, Victor’s my annoying ex-rinkmate who reminded me this morning. Ugh, it’s all his fault.”

“Ah” Otabek replied. “The bouquet is done.” He held it up so Yuri could see it from all angles, not mentioning that it seemed more strange to him for a man named Victor to be married to food, but to each his own, he supposed.

“Wow,” Yuri breathed. The bouquet was stunning, and nothing like an insult wrapped in pretty tissue paper. The bright colors of the bigger lilies and foxglove made a striking contrast with the lighter colors of the other, smaller carnations and meadowsweet. Yuri smirked, “This is perfect.” Another idea occurred to Yuri.

He thought of Victor’s smug face and looked Otabek right in the eye. “On second thought, make that two bouquets. How much would you charge for shipping to Japan?”

**Author's Note:**

> First published work on this site! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
